1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mascara unit comprising an applicator fixed to a holder and a reservoir for mascara, the applicator dipping into the reservoir in the condition of non-use and transport and being movable out of the reservoir for the application of mascara.
2. Background Art
Mascara units of the generic type are conventionally designed such that the reservoir has a closure cap, an external thread being provided in the vicinity of the outlet of the reservoir, on which can be screwed the internal thread of the closure cap. The handle of an applicator, as a rule in the form of a mascara brush, is mounted on the inner bottom of the closure cap, the applicator dipping into the reservoir when the cap is placed on and the cap then being screwed on for leakproof closure. In the reverse case the cap is screwed off for application and the applicator, which is disposed on the handle, is pulled out of the reservoir by the cap being removed, a stripper being provided in the vicinity of the opening for excess mascara to be stripped off.
With this known design, a user will need one hand to hold the mascara container and the other hand to operate the closure cap, i.e. to unscrew and remove it. Also during the application of the mascara on the lashes, one hand of the user is needed to hold the container separately.